User blog:Bleak Moonlight/Shanghai: Marco's Jury Speech
Hey guys, congratulations on doing what we couldn’t and making it to the Final Three. Elizabeth, I’m happy that at least one of us Sheng got to the end despite our horrible beginning. I’m glad that you had fun and I can respect that you’re staying true to yourself and standing by your gameplay this season. No hard feelings, but unfortunately I don’t think I’m going to vote for you and I hope you can understand that. We may not have talked as much post-merge as we did pre-merge but it was still nice to get to meet and play with you this season! Malik, it’s been years since we last played so I’m glad we got to play again. No matter what happens, you’ll always be one of my better friends in the ORG community and I hope you know that whatever the outcome of a game, that won’t change. Course, that doesn’t mean you automatically get my vote. You were obviously right that I shouldn’t have kept Rob over Dan, so that was me being a dumbass �� but that being said, I think that you make it to the F3 regardless in either scenario, and the only difference is who you’re going up against between Rob, Dan and myself depending on who wins the final Immunity Challenge. You’ve confided in me before that you felt nothing has gone right for you in this game at all and that, in your words, it’s been disgusting to play since the merge because you feel you stand no chance. Yet it seems like a pretty common consensus among the jury that you’ve honestly played a decent game. You made it to the end without ever being safe at Tribal and never got a vote cast against you, and you were a part of multiple moves along the way while always avoiding being the target. I think you should give yourself more credit and not be so hard on yourself. I have a couple questions for you. Firstly, what was your ideal F3 and how do you think you would’ve fared? And secondly, I want to know more about the moves you made on your own. Like, for instance, switching your vote and sending Shane out instead of making it a revote like it was supposed to be. Was that a sneaky game move on your part or was it an emotional decision? Rob, we’ve had such an up-and-down relationship since the F9, so the fact that we made up half the F4 is wonderfully ironic to me. I want to say that I respect the effort you put in to win the final Immunity Challenge. Underestimating you was my mistake and you did good. I also think one of the stronger components of your game was having such a strong ally in Liz for so long to feed you information and keep the target off your back, and making it to the end with her despite everyone being aware you were a duo. After the fiasco that was the Tiago vote, I approached you with an extremely obvious lie (lol) that I hadn’t tried to come after you, and I felt you were coming off a little rude. I get that you were probably upset with me that I tried to gather votes against you, but I went into that conversation with the intent of making sure we could still have a connection so we might be able to work together later on in the game if it benefitted both of us (like how we put aside our differences to vote out Dan). It was always my intention to repair our relationship so we could work together again later, because at the end of the day, I didn’t try to target you for personal reasons. It was all strategic because when you approached me with the plan to go for Malik, it felt like it was an opportunity to shake up the dynamics of the game at the time. Yet during that conversation, it felt like you were sorta closing the door in my face. I feel like if I hadn’t continued to approach you to talk after that, and in future rounds, you would have just not bothered talking to me at all until you absolutely needed my vote (again, like when we voted out Dan). Because ironically, despite us feuding in the game, I probably talked the most with you about IRL stuff like your school and our different cultures and your Singaporean friends and I enjoyed our conversations a lot. I just wonder if you would’ve put in the effort to continue talking and repair our relationship in the game if I hadn’t made the first move. I’m not looking for an apology but rather, I want you to justify me giving you my vote despite you neglecting the option of working with me in the game until you had no other choice but to come to me ala Dan’s voteout. Category:Blog posts Category:Shanghai Blogs